


Field Research

by Peachprincess4444



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut, field research (for real), hanging out with the pines fam!, ish, monster chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachprincess4444/pseuds/Peachprincess4444
Summary: While putting away products at the shack, Ford asks you to join him and the twins on an afternoon trip to the forest. Things don't quite go as planned...
Relationships: Ford Pines/Reader, Stanford Pines/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	Field Research

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first full fic! I got back into Gravity Falls recently and unearthed my love for Ford. Big thanks to my best friend, Ray, for being my beta reader and editor! Without her, I never would have written this.

You pulled up to the Mystery Shack like you do everyday. Coffee in hand and name tag haphazardly stuck to your shirt, you shoved the door open so you can begin your shift. The sight that greets you is not one you‘re surprised by. 

As per usual, Mabel and Dipper are running around the store while Stan yells at them to stop. The two run past you shouting a quick “hi!” before going off to who knows where. 

Wendy is also working today, as you spot her behind the counter reading some magazine she probably found on a shelf nearby. 

You walk up to the counter to greet her when Stan drops a heavy box down on top of it. 

“Can one of you girls put this stuff on the display? I need to fool more chumps into thinking this stuff is real!” He says with a hearty laugh. He saunters off without waiting for an answer and Wendy grins at you.

“You came in last. You know what that means!” She said, happily. 

“Yeah. I have to put away the merch- ” 

“YOU HAVE TO PUT AWAY THE MERCH!” She interrupts with glee. 

You grab the box with a huff, but you can’t be too mad. She is right. You did come in last. 

You begin to walk over to the closest shelf, which takes you past the window. Outside you can see Mabel and Dipper pestering the newest addition to the Pines family. Well, not the newest technically, but new to everyone around here. 

They're in the process of annoying their Grunkle Ford. 

You can’t say you know much about him, aside from what Dipper has babbled to you about. And sure, you’ve talked to him a few times, but it was never too long and it was typically to ask you if you knew where Dipper was. All you know is that he might be one of the only people in Gravity Falls who actually knows about what’s going on. 

You should definitely know more about him since you’ve met before and have already been sucked up into more than one “Pines Problem™” but… somehow you still know nothing.

You only realize you’re staring at them when Ford looks up and catches you. You immediately look away and feel the blood rush to your face. 

Unfortunately, along with the whole “I know nothing about him” thing, has also come the “he’s mysterious and kinda hot” thing. Yikes. 

You rush to start putting things away when the bell to the shop rings. 

You hear Mabel and Dipper run back inside, quickly followed by a heavy-booted footsteps. You know it’s Ford without having to look up. 

As you place another puma shirt (or is it a panther shirt?) on the rack, you hear a certain someone clear his throat from behind you.

You turn around and face Ford. He looks… nervous? As confused as you are, you begin to speak. 

“Can I help you with anything, Ford?” He seems to snap back into reality when you speak because his face reverts back to its normal, thoughtful composure. 

“Ah! Yes! You see, (y/n), the kids and I are on the verge of a...breakthrough,” he says with a shifty look, trying to keep a low profile. “I was wondering if you’d like to join us on a trip to the woods when your shift ends to help out?” 

You thought about this for a moment. How did he know I was into this mystery stuff? You thought. You definitely were interested in the weird happenings Dipper had told you about, but anytime you got thrown into their weird adventures, you had been terrified. So you asked. 

“How do you know I’m into this stuff?” His face turned a light shade of pink. 

“W-well, Dipper may have mentioned you are… intrigued by the abnormal…” he stuttered. 

He looked nervous again and you would be lying if you said you weren't at least a little curious about what’s going on. 

“Alright, Ford. You’ve piqued my interest. I’ll come.” You replied. 

He smiled big and genuine. God, he’s really cute, you thought. 

“Great! Glad you can come along! Your shift ends at…” he waited for you to fill in the blank.

“4:00,” you finished. 

He smiled again. 

“Okay! Yeah, cool, great, see you then!” He turned away to catch up with the twins and Wendy caught your eye.

“What?” You said, still a little flustered.

“What is up with you and Ford?” She snorted. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Pfft you guys are such dorks.” 

You stared and her, still just as confused as you were before. She just smirked and went back to her magazine. Sudden realization hits you as you comprehend the hidden meaning behind her words. 

“Wendy! It’s nothing like that!” You said, already blushing again. 

Though, it wouldn’t be exactly truthful if you said you didn't want your relationship with him to be… like that. 

She just continued to laugh at your pathetic blubbering until Stan came back in to tell you two to get back to work.  
—  
At exactly 4:00, Ford and the twins come back to the merchandise area of the shack. 

You were just saying goodbye to Wendy and Soos (who showed up a little after you guys for his shift). You hopped over the counter to join the small group. 

“(Y/n!)” Mabel exclaimed, clearly excited that you’d be joining them on their trip. 

“Mabel!” You said back, mirroring her energy. 

After exchanging a dorky handshake with Mabel, you turned your attention back to Ford. 

“Are we ready to go?” You asked, already excited to leave. 

“Dipper? Do we have everything?” Ford asked Dipper, looking around you at the boy. 

He muttered a short checklist to himself, closing his eyes and mentally listing off everything they packed. You could tell that Ford may have given Dipper more leadership over this project so he could get more experience as a researcher. 

His eyes popped open as he shouted a quick “Yup!” 

“Then we’re all set!” Ford replied to your earlier question. 

“SHOTGUN!” Mabel yelled as she ran out towards Ford’s car. 

“Are we not walking there?” You asked, confused as the woods were LITERALLY right outside the house. 

“We’re going quite deep into the forest today and driving just makes it easier on the kids,” Ford answered. 

When you and Ford reached the car, Mabel was already buckled up in the front passenger seat. Dipper was moping behind her in the back, as he also wanted the front seat. You sit behind the driver's seat, and Ford hopped in the front. 

“Everyone buckled up?” He said, starting the car. 

“YUP! Now let’s go Grunkle Ford!” Mabel shouted.

Ford did a quick check to make sure that was true before putting the car in drive. 

“Dipper? Do you wanna get (y/n) caught up on what we’re doing today?” He said, making eye contact with you and Dipper through the rear view mirror. 

Dipper turned to you and spoke with enthusiasm. 

“So! We’re going to the deep woods to find this bright, glow-y moss because apparently it can attract these weird monster birds? And they’re really rare and possibly extinct, but Grunkle Ford is convinced they’re still alive because we found their nest earlier this week!” He spouted without stopping to breathe. 

“That’s amazing! What’ll happen if we actually manage to attract one?” You asked.

“We take pictures of it and try to monitor it as best we can! Great Uncle Ford says he doesn’t wanna capture it cause he wants to observe it ‘naturally’” Dipper finishes. 

“Interesting stuff,” you say as you lean back in your seat. 

The car goes pretty silent after that, minus the sound of the car driving against the forest road. 

Suddenly, you feel as if you’re being watched. 

You look up and make eye contact with Ford in the rear view mirror. He holds your gaze for a split second before winking. You honestly didn’t know how to react, though that was evident from the wide eyed gaze you gave Ford in response.

He smirked at you in the mirror before redirecting his gaze back to the road. 

What is going on?  
\--  
“We’re here.” Ford announced as the twins and you looked around in wonder. 

The trees that surrounded you were average in size and width, but still just as weird and interesting as everything else in Gravity Falls. All the trees were covered in lush, fuzzy, orange moss that had a gentle glow to it, making what could be a darker part of the forest alive with light. 

You all hopped out of the car and Dipper immediately got down to business. He began to take out small petri dishes and a small scalpel to harvest some of the moss from the trees. 

Mabel, on the other hand, sampled some of the moss by ripping a sizable chunk of a tree, and eating it. 

Ford used Dipper’s technique. 

As Ford got down on his knees at the base of a tree, you knelt down beside him. You watched as he worked, before getting distracted by the glowing plant. Carefully. you removed a small bit of moss from the tree, before examining it a little closer. 

It was soft to the touch, and still glowed its orange colour just as bright in your hands, despite being separated from the original piece of moss it came from. You looked at it in awe until you looked up and caught Ford watching you. He simply grinned at you when you looked at him, so you spoke to break the silence. 

“So, what about this moss makes it so irresistible to monster birds?” You asked. 

“Well,” he began, snapping out of a daze, “It’s a mixture of the bioluminescent properties of the moss and the scent. Now, as humans, we can’t smell anything besides moss, but the large birds can smell the small organisms living on the moss, and it helps attract them to the perfect nesting grounds.” he finishes. 

“So, does that mean we’re near the nests?” You said, panic creeping into your voice, fully digesting his explanation. 

“Yes, but the birds should be resting right now-“ Ford explained, but was cut off by a loud screech. 

“Everyone! Under the trees!” Ford commands. Mabel and Dipper plaster themselves against the trunks of their trees. You rise from the ground quickly.

Ford places one hand on your hip, and the other over your mouth as he pulls you against his body. Your stomach does a flip, but you know now is not the time. 

You look up past the leaves of the tree and against the blue sky you see it. One of the birds. 

It’s much bigger than you expected and it’s circling the area where you and the Pines family are. 

“Don’t make a sound,” Ford whispers against your ear. 

He slowly removes his hand from your mouth, but you barely notice as your eyes are still locked on the bird. Ford’s hands flex around your hips, as the one from your mouth dropped down to pull you closer to him. 

You inhale a sharp, but quiet breath. Your heart raced in fear and also slight excitement at being so close to Ford. 

He tightens his grip around you to the point where it hurts a little, but loosens up when the large bird loses interest, and flies off.

“Everyone! In the car now.” Ford says in a slightly hushed, yet sharp voice. 

You bolt and take the front passenger seat as the kids scramble into the back. Ford turns the keys in the ignition, but the car sputters and refuses to start. 

“No, no, no, no, no.” He curses, furiously turning the keys. “Come on!” He pleas, begging the car to start. Finally, the vehicle comes alive and Ford looks relieved. 

“Bingo!” He puts the car in drive and rips off down the dirt path. However, the time of celebration was quickly cut short by another screech from above. 

“Grunkle Ford!” Dipper squeaked, “we have company!” 

You swiveled your body to look out the rear window and sure enough, you were looking right at one of the giant monster birds. 

It had giant, glowing orange eyes, the same colour of the moss on the trees from earlier. It had large spikes going down its spine, huge wings, and a crooked beak. Terrifying as it was on its own, it was also the same size as a school bus. It let out another ear splitting cry as it reached out with its beak to nip the boot of the car. 

“Ford, what should we do?!” You cried out. 

“Dipper, hand Mabel the weapon I told you pack.” Ford spoke, trying to hide how panicked he was. 

“The… the mirror?” He asked, pulling out an ancient looking, handheld mirror. 

“Yes! The mirror!” Ford replied. You watched as Ford’s eyes darted back and forth from the rear view mirror and the road. 

Dipper handed the mirror over to his sister, who looked confused and scared. 

“Mabel, honey, I’m gonna need you to be brave. I need you to lean out the window, aim the mirror at the bird, and say ‘ego meum in lucem’.” Ford explained to the girl. 

Mabel, putting on her bravest face, unbuckled her seat belt and rolled her window down. She got up onto her knees and leaned out the window and turned the mirror towards the bird. Mabel drew in a deep breath, then screamed the words.

“EGO MEUM IN LUCEM!” 

The mirror gave off a pale green glow before quickly becoming brighter and finally shooting off a concentrated, short beam of light at the bird’s wing. It let out a pained shriek, before falling back and out of your vision. 

Your mouth was agape, as Mabel pulled herself back in. 

She handed the mirror back to Dipper and smiled at Ford. 

“Did I do good?” She asked, clearly pleased with herself. 

“Absolutely amazing, kiddo,” Ford breathed, already visibly relaxing. 

“That was amazing, Mabel!” you congratulated 

“That was so cool!” Dipper added, frantically examining the mirror in his hands. “How does it work?” He asks. 

“Magic.” Ford replies. He sounds exhausted.

You turn yourself back around in your seat to face the road. While Dipper and Mabel gush over how “awesome that was”, you looked over at Ford. 

He was extremely tense, and even though his driving had slowed down, you were still worried about him. Ford was clearly shaken up, both figuratively and literally. His hands were tapping against the steering wheel, and you could see that he was thinking about what could have happened. 

You reached over and placed your left hand on his knee. He jumped at the contact before meeting your gaze. Using his right hand, he grabbed your hand and moved it off of him. 

Before you had time to be too disappointed, he placed your hand down on the armrest between the two of you, and intertwined his fingers with yours. 

Your eyes drop down to where your hands sit on the armrest. 

He strokes his thumb over the back of your hand for a few seconds before letting go. 

Your eyes shoot back up to look at him, and he gives you a closed lip smile to show you he’s okay. 

He turns his gaze back to the road, which has begun to change from dirt to asphalt, indicating that you weren’t far from getting back to the town. 

You were ready to get back to the shack.  
\--  
When the car pulled up in front of the shack, it was already 7:00 pm. You all exited the car and entered the shack, eager to get inside. 

The twins ran into the living room and collapsed onto the recliner. 

Ford walked across the room to sit at the table. 

“Drinks, anyone?” You called from the entrance to the living room. An audible “yes” sounded from everyone. 

You walked into the kitchen and pulled out four Pitt Colas from the fridge. You walked back to the living room and handed off two to the twins before setting the third and fourth one down on the table for you and Ford. 

“Thanks, (y/n),” Ford said as he reached for the cold can and placed it against his forehead. His eyes shut in relaxation. 

“Feeling warm?” You asked, cracking your can open. 

“Just a little. Hot day,” he stated without opening his eyes. 

“Definitely...” you replied, checking him out just a little bit.

Your comment caused Ford’s eyes to pop open, immediately looking your way. He had his mouth open as if he was going to say something, but he was interrupted by the twins calling you over to watch something with them. 

With a short glance over at Ford, you got up and joined the twins, seating yourself on the floor. 

Eventually, Ford shook off your small comment, and pulled his chair over to join your group. 

Everyone silently enjoyed each other's company for a while.  
—  
Later in the evening, Stan joined your small group, kicking the kids out of his recliner. 

After the sun had set, the kids decided they were going to go up to bed, and Stan agreed that sleep sounded like a good idea. 

When they left, it was just you and Ford. The two of you had moved back to the table and began talking about everything that had happened today. 

“Where did you even get that mirror?” You asked.

“I found it a while ago, probably in a river or something.” He replied with a chuckle. 

As you talked about the monster chase, he suddenly went pink and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Sorry to suck you into a dangerous situation,” Ford apologized. 

“It’s okay. After all, this isn’t the first time!” You joked.

Ford flushed an even deeper red, clearly embarrassed by the small amount of times you’d been roped into something like this before. 

“And…” he started, “I’m also sorry for grabbing you like that, earlier.” 

You frowned, trying to figure out what he was apologizing for. Then, you remembered that he was talking about when he grabbed you by the hips to pull you under the cover  
of a tree. Sure, he’d been a little rough, but not brutal enough to leave behind bruises. 

“It’s alright, Ford. You were just trying to keep us safe.” 

“No, I… I got carried away by it all and I shouldn’t have,” he said. 

Now you were more confused than before. What did he mean he got carried away? 

“I should have let go of you the minute we were under the tree. Instead I… I held onto you and let my instincts get the best of me,” he said, growing more nervous with  
every word. 

Is he trying to say what you think he’s saying? 

“Ford, really, it’s okay!” You assured him, but he quickly shook his head and began to speak again.

“No, it’s not. I let my feelings for you dictate how to react. And that’s never okay when it comes to your safety.”

You were shocked. Did… did he just admit he had feelings for you? 

“Ford, I…” you trailed off, unable to form a sentence that explained your feelings towards him. 

“Honestly, (y/n), I thought you were attractive the moment I met you. After that, I soon realized that I wanted to get to know more about you and become closer with you.

“I haven’t been good at the whole ‘socializing’ thing and I always managed to screw up our conversations. I thought today I might’ve been able to get to know you outside of  
a life or death situation. Instead, I just put you in danger again.” 

Ford looked so vulnerable as he spoke. You wanted to hug him or maybe kiss him, but you knew right now might not be a great time. 

“I understand if I’ve made you uncomfortable, (y/n),” He finished, moving to get up from his spot at the table. 

“Wait, Ford,” you said, reaching down to grab his hand, “you didn’t even let me tell you how I feel about this.” 

“I don’t need to hear you call me a dirty old man, (y/n),” he spat, assuming you didn’t reciprocate his feelings.

“Ford, that’s not what I think at all. If you paid any attention to how I react around you, you’d know I feel the same way,” you explained. 

His eyes widened in shock and realization.

“You… (y/n)...” he sighed out. 

He stepped closer to you without letting go of your hand.

“I’ve… liked you for a while now,” you continue, letting go of his hand so you could wrap your arms around his neck. You shuffled closer as he placed his hands on your hips for the second time that day. 

Wordlessly, your faces grew closer together until there was no more space left. You melted into him as you kissed, letting go of all the build up and tension that surrounded your relationship.

He stroked your hips with his thumbs, getting a small sound of joy from you in return. Eventually, you both pulled away for air. You giggled at the fierce blush on Ford’s cheeks and at his glasses, which were slightly askew on his face. He let go of you and quickly adjusted his glasses, before quickly looking up at you. 

He cleared his throat, feeling a little out of place, as it had been a while since he had any kind of relationship like this with someone else. 

“So…” he mumbled awkwardly, eyes refusing to make contact with yours “I guess I was… incorrect about how you feel for me.” 

You let out another laugh. He quickly began chuckling along with you. 

You grabbed ahold of his hand again, which caused him to finally hold your gaze. 

“You know, Ford, I don’t have to go home tonight,” you hinted, hoping he wouldn’t object to your advances. He took a few seconds to think before speaking. 

“Yes, I think it would be safer for you to stay here tonight instead of driving home,” he agreed, though not quite the answer you were looking for. 

“I mean, that too, but I was hoping maybe you and I could…” you trailed off. He flushed red, understanding what you were implying. 

“I… I mean that sounds like a great idea,” he grinned, sheepishly. You giggled and gave him another quick peck. 

“So where’s your room?”  
—  
Ford’s room, as it turns out, was in the basement of the shack. 

He punched in the code on the vending machine, and quickly led you down the stairs.

Ford rushed you through his lab to his bedroom, and shut the door as soon as you two got inside. 

Before any words were spoken, his lips were on yours again. You pulled away and quickly whispered “bed,” and he nodded. You walked over to it and laid down on the soft sheets. 

In a quick motion, Ford shucked himself free of his tan jacket, and quickly folded his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Suddenly, he had this air of confidence that was quite different than the shy and blushy Ford from just five minutes ago. 

He kneels down on the bed, and spreads your legs so he rests between them. 

You wrap your legs around his hips, pulling him closer. 

“Is this comfortable for you?” He checks, in charge but still caring. 

“Yes,” you sigh, wishing he would touch you. 

Then, his face goes a little hard. He tangles one hand in your hair and uses the other to cup your jaw as he leans in for another kiss. This time, he slips in his tongue, drawing a quiet moan from you. He quickly moves his kiss down to your jaw, and then even lower to your neck.  
This pulls another sound from your mouth, which makes you feel a little embarrassed. 

As Ford pushes himself up onto his hands, you notice a frown on his face. 

“Is everything okay?” You ask, slightly concerned. 

“Hmm,” he starts, “now this won’t do, will it?” 

He begins to tug at the bottom of your shirt, looking into your eyes with a questioning gaze. 

“Oh,” you stated, dumbly. 

“Put your arms up for me, sweetheart,” he purrs. 

You immediately follow his instructions, putting your arms above you on the bed. 

He leans down and pushes your shirt up a bit, exposing your stomach and rib cage. He places more kisses there, and nips at your skin a few times. 

You jolt and tell Ford to hurry up with a slight squirm of your hips. 

“I think you're forgetting whose in charge here, darling,” he says, with a final nip to your middle. 

That manages to shut you up. 

He makes quick work of your shirt, then he lifts you up a little to reach around for the clasp of your bra. With a satisfying click, your bra came undone. He removes the article and tosses it to the floor with your shirt. Ford uses his large hands to reach out and cup your breasts. He tweaks at your nipples before leaning down and taking one into his mouth. 

“Ford!” You squeak out, threading your fingers into his hair. 

He chuckled slightly until you gave his hair a quick tug, which pulls a soft groan from him. He switches sides to give your other nipple the same treatment as the first. 

You continued to let soft moans spill out of you, which only served to encourage Ford to continue. 

Pulling himself up a little bit, he sucked a bruise into your collar bone. He then proceeded to move down your body, sucking more marks onto your stomach. With agile hands, he moved to undo the button of your pants. 

“Wait,” you said, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Everything okay?” He asked, dropping his cocky act for a second. 

“C-could you remove your sweater?” You stuttered. 

His act came back full force as he smirked down at you. 

“Does someone feel a little shy? Nervous to be fully naked while I’m not?” He questioned, tugging at your belt loops. “Okay, but only because you asked so nicely…” he smiled. 

You blushed at the way he was teasing you, fully enjoying every second of it. 

His hands grabbed the bottom of his turtleneck, prepared to pull it up and off when he spoke again. 

“Um, fair warning, I… I have a few, um, a lot of scars,” he said, clearly a little self conscious. 

He looked nervous again. 

“Ford, it’s alright, I’m not going to tease you about them,” you spoke softly, sitting up to cup his face. 

He regained composure, and you leaned back, excited to watch him. 

He pulled his shirt off and you could see all the scars he spoke of. There were a few tiny, old marks, probably from when he was younger, but across his chest was a large,  
pink scar that stretched from his right shoulder to right below his left pectoral muscle. He had hair covering his chest, and a silver happy trail disappearing below the band of his pants. 

“You’re beautiful,” you sigh out, which makes him smile. 

Having assuaged his fears, he returned to his confident persona from a few moments ago. 

“Can I remove this now, princess?” He asked, already unzipping your pants. 

You nod, excited to continue. 

He removed your pants, and quickly removed your socks as well. You felt exposed in nothing but your underwear, but you also felt extremely hot under Ford’s approving gaze. 

“Gorgeous,” he whispered, craning down to kiss your thighs. 

Just like your stomach, he nibbles more marks into them, causing you to let out a high and breathy moan. 

He looks up at you, before sliding his thumbs under the waistband of your underwear, and pulling them down and off your body. 

“Mm, look how wet you are already. Tell me, who makes you feel like this?” He smirked, already knowing how you’ll respond, but still waits for an answer.

“You…” you said, looking away.

“Aw, c’mon, sweetheart, you can be louder than that,” He crooned. 

“You, Ford! You make me feel like this!” You said, definitely louder, but not a full on scream. 

“That’s what I like to hear…” he purred, adjusting his position to get closer to your warmth.

He lifted your thighs so they were hanging over his shoulders, and, without removing his hands from around your thighs, gave a quick lick over your bud. 

A sharp moan ripped itself from your throat, which only caused Ford to tongue at you again. 

As he ate you out, you could feel his stubble scraping at the soft skin between your legs. You grabbed at his silver locks, desperate to touch him. You were unable to stop the louder sounds coming from you, now, as you came closer to your peak every time Ford licked another long stripe from the bottom to the top of your pussy. 

“F-Ford, please, I’m gonna cum…” you moaned out. 

He dropped your thighs and pulled away.

“We can’t have that happen, now can we?” He said, just as cocky as ever. 

You let out a sound of frustration, yearning for climax. 

He only laughed at how needy you were for him, but quickly moved to get rid of his belt. 

As quickly as you could, you sat up in excitement and stopped his hands before he undid his pants. 

“Let me,” you said, undoing it for him. 

You pushed them down as far as they would go before he had to awkwardly shuffle to completely remove them. 

He was only left in a pair of dark red boxers, which left little to the imagination. 

You could clearly see the outline of his cock, causing your mouth to water. 

Ford caught you staring, which only made him push you back down onto the bed so he could quickly remove the article. Finally, his cock sprang free from the fabric. He was average, but also quite thick, and that only fueled your desire for him. 

“Like what you see?” He asked as he lined himself up with your entrance. 

“Yeah, I love it,” you responded, waiting for him to stop teasing you. 

“Good,” he spoke, finally beginning to push in. 

His hands found their place at your hips, ready to begin. Another soft moan came from you, as he slowly filled you up. When he pushed in to the hilt, he slowly pulled out. He groaned as he slid himself back in, with a bit more force this time. 

“You ready, sweetheart?” He questioned, already knowing the answer. 

“Yes! Ford, please, I’ve been ready forever!” You cried out, finished with his games. 

With a soft chuckle, he began to set an even pace. Not too fast, but enough to keep you wanting more. 

“Go-d, Ford,” you moaned at his thrusts. 

“Hm? Does that feel good?” Ford demanded, keeping himself composed and unaffected. 

“Yes! Please give me more,” you said, on the verge of begging. 

“More? Not enough for you? Okay, you asked for it…” he began to thrust faster, gripping your hips harder. 

You moaned in utter delight at the feeling. Soft noises of your body colliding with his filled the room. Every time your hips met his you let out another loud moan. 

Ford was clearly pleased by this, encouraging him to continue picking up the pace. It still wasn’t fast enough. You wanted it as hard as he would give you, so you let him know. 

“Please, Ford! Faster! No more teasing!” 

“You want it hard, sweetheart? Is that what you want?” He sneered. 

“Yes! God yes!” You answered, moaning for it. 

He held on to your hips with a painfully tight grip, and began slamming himself into you. 

You were screaming at the point, glad you finally got him where you wanted. 

He finally lost all composure he had, letting out quite loud noises of his own. Ford had broken a sweat, as well, with small drops rolling down his brow. Taking one hand off your hip, he moved it down to thumb at your clit. 

“Ford, Ford! I’m gonna cum!” You shouted, barely holding on. 

“Not yet sweetheart. Let me hear you beg for it,” he demanded, still keeping dominance. 

“Oh fuck, Ford-” you began, but were cut off by him speaking out. 

“Full name, please, sweetheart,” he added. 

You nodded understanding. With another moan spilling out, you continued.

“Stanford, please! I need to cum so bad! Let me be good for you, let me cum!” You begged. 

“More. Let me hear it,” he groaned out, losing control. 

“Let me cum, Stanford! I need to cum for you! Please! I need it!” You sobbed, hoping this was enough. 

“Cum for me, darling,” he whispered out, voice gruff from it all. 

You screamed as you came, with the name Stanford on your lips. 

Between Ford’s heavy thrusts and his fingers rubbing against you, it was all too much. You whimpered, and he stopped rubbing at you, bringing his hand back up to rest on your side. 

His thrusts were still heavy and hard, as he grunted to himself, until he finally released into you with a loud sigh. Ford’s forehead dropped down to press against your shoulder, letting out shallow breaths as he comes down from his high. He slowly pulls out, and watches as his cum drips out of you. He rolls over, and collapses beside you. 

Both of you stayed silent for a bit, trying to catch your breath. After a few more beats of silence, you roll over to sling an arm across his chest. 

He reaches up to put a comforting hand over top of the one resting on him. 

“Ford,” you begin, “that was amazing…” 

“Thanks,” he replied, “it’s been a long while since I’ve done that.” 

He begins to chuckle gently, causing you to join him. Ford looks down at you and leans in to give you a quick kiss. When you both pull away, he makes a move to get up. 

“I’m gonna go get you a washcloth, okay?” He says, already returning to his soft and caring self. 

“Sounds great,” you respond in kind. He grins, and runs off to somewhere outside his room with a sink. When he returns, he immediately makes his way over to you and mutters “up” while gesturing to your legs. 

You comply, and he begins to wipe at the mess between your legs with care. When he finished, he left the room again to quickly deposit the soiled cloth somewhere so he can return to you. 

Ford flops back down beside you, and pulls you against him, pressing another quick kiss to the top of your head. 

“Good thing we’re pretty deep underground, huh? I didn’t think you’d be that loud,” he says, just loud enough for you to hear. 

“Oh, yeah,” you reply, familiar blush spreading across your face, “I’ve always been like that.” 

“Good, that means I can hear you like this more often, then,” he says, smile evident in his tone of voice. “I’ll let you sleep, now,” he finishes, exhaustion creeping into his voice. 

“Good night, Stanford,” you whisper, snuggling into his embrace. 

“Good night, (y/n).”  
—  
When you woke up, you looked over to see that your new lover was already awake. 

Ford was quietly reading a book, glasses already sitting perfectly on his face. He notices you watching him, and he smiled down at you. 

“Good morning, sweetheart,” he beams. 

You feel flustered when you hear the nickname, already associating it with the previous night. 

“Morning, Stanford,” you reply, trying not to focus on your new favourite pet name. 

“Shall we head upstairs for breakfast?” He asks, figuring you’re probably hungry. 

“Sure just…” you begin looking around the room, “do you have any clothes I could borrow?” 

“Of course!” He replies, grinning and excited to see you in his clothing. 

Ford had already gotten into a loose tee shirt and some jogging pants before you woke up, so he didn’t have to worry about what he would wear. 

As for you, it was only for the morning so he tossed a maroon tee shirt and some dark boxer briefs onto the bed for you. 

He turned to watch you get dressed and so he could enjoy you to himself for just a little bit longer. 

You joined him at the door and grabbed his hand. You take a small moment before speaking.

“Shall we?”  
—  
Luckily for you, it was a Saturday morning, which meant you had today off and the shop opens later in the day. 

When you enter the kitchen, you’re greeted by the sight of the twins, already dressed and enthusiastically eating maple syrup. 

Dipper notices you first. 

“(Y/n)? Did you stay over last night?” The boy asks, a little confused. 

Mabel turns to look at you, clearly a little confused as well. 

“Oh! Yes, I did. Ford decided it was a little late for me to head home and asked if I wanted to stay here,” you replied, only half lying. 

“Are you hanging out all day?” Mabel asks, hoping that maybe her and her twin can drag you into some mischief. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that Mabel. I’m sure your Grunkles have some important things they need to do-” 

“Nonsense!” Ford interrupted, finally joining you three in the kitchen, “I think it’s a great idea for you to stick around for the day!” 

You blush, understanding that he probably wants you around as well. 

“W-well, if Ford insists,” you smile. 

“HECK YES! Mischief! Mischief!” Mabel chants, exaggerating each syllable in mischief. 

Ford makes some breakfast for you and himself, and you join the twins at the table, ready to enjoy a nice, sunny Saturday.  
—  
Monday morning you were running a little late. 

You threw on a random top and a pair of shorts and headed out the door. 

You practically sped down the road to the Mystery Shack, making it just in time for you to clock in. 

As you opened the door to enter, Ford exited. He quickly gave you a once over, staring a bit at your collar bone which was exposed by your tee shirt.

“Morning, (y/n),” he greeted, looking back up into your eyes. 

“Morning, Ford!” You smiled. 

“Um, are you, uh, busy? At all after work?” He asked, uncertainty clear on his face. 

“No, I’m not, why?” You questioned, already a little curious. 

“Would… would you like to join me for dinner out somewhere?” He continued, still looking like you’d say no. 

“I’d love to, Ford,” you replied with a sweet smile. 

“G-Great! See you then!” He said, continuing off to whatever he was doing. 

You enter the Mystery Shack, smile plastered on your face, and walk over to the counter. 

Wendy is already here, but immediately starts to crack up when she sees you. 

“What? What is it?” You ask, a little concerned. 

“Dude. Have you looked in a mirror yet this morning?” She laughed, barely containing herself. “Here, look!” She said, pulling out her phone's front facing camera to show you what she meant. 

You looked into the camera, worried about what you were going to see. What you saw was a fair sized, dark hickey that Ford had given you a few nights prior. You gasped and tried to cover it with your hand, which only caused Wendy to laugh even more. 

“I can’t… I can’t!” She choked out, wiping away some tears with her fingers. 

“You uh… wouldn’t happen to have some concealer, would you?” You asked, very embarrassed. 

“Yeah, don’t worry, I got you,” she replied.

So that’s what Ford was staring at, you thought as you quickly applied some concealer to the mark. 

“So,” Wendy continued, “who are they?” 

“Don’t make a scene,” you inhale. “It’s Ford,” you whisper just loud enough for her to hear. 

“I KNEW IT!” She shouted triumphantly. “On Friday he was acting weird! Oh my god you have to tell me everything!” She said, less loudly. 

Today was bound to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Also, EGO MEUM IN LUCEM - I will be a light


End file.
